It is known that currently such products are packaged in a predetermined weight in containers which may be more or less important in terms of shape complexity and of the materials whereof they are made, such containers being mostly closed by the simple screwing of a cap.
Such known containers are generally filled, in a non standardised manner and not contiguously to their product, also using barrels of larger or smaller size supplied to third parties who then provide for retail packaging to the public.
These production and distribution systems entail several drawbacks.
A first drawback is connected to possible manipulation of the product during the filling of individual containers, there being the possibility of various kinds of pollution (for instance bacteriological), due not only to manipulation during production, but also to the distribution carried out in small containers which are closed but not sealed or in large containers which presuppose storage and transfers with high risk of contamination.
In other words, since the container of the product is not sealed, enriched as it may be by materials, shapes, and even prestigious marks, the possibility nonetheless exists that the container could fail to meet the criteria of hygienic safety and commercial correctness required by the final consumer.
A consequence of this way of packaging known containers is constituted by the uncertain possibility of tracing the production lot (date, origin, etc.).
There are also environmental drawbacks connected to the disposal of the containers once their content is exhausted.
Once the product contained is exhausted, the whole container with any small tools contained therein (for instance brushes, scrapers, small sponges for applying the products, etc.) is thrown away, thus creating an environmental damage and a waste.